En douceur
by Lullabaybille
Summary: Un loup-garou s'amuse à mordre des humains et à les tuer quand ils Changent. La meute d'Adam est sur ses trâces et retrouvent le corps d'une jeune fille laissée pour morte. Elle a un lien avec Mercy et Ben est chargé de s'occupé d'elle.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à toutes et à tous j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en notre compagnie (Mercy et cie ainsi que moi)

De un les personnages appartiennent à Patricia Briggs (même si je me garderais bien Ben ^^), de deux c'est ma première fiction donc j'aimerais bien que ceux qui liront me laissent une petite review pour que je puisse m'améliorer, de trois j'écris quand j'ai de l'inspiration et de quatre Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Prologue :

Ça brulait.

Ça rongeait mon cœur, mon âme.

Ça faisait mal…terriblement mal.

Je me sentais convulser. Je sentais mon corps changé de forme.

Je sentais un hurlement naître dans ma gorge. Il fut long, ce hurlement, qui m'arracha les entrailles. Puis plus rien.

_Elle s'était évanouie._

La lune profita d'un instant de répit pour éclairer un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, des cheveux blonds ébouriffés, assez grand et plutôt mince, Ben qu'il s'appelait. Il s'empara d'un corps gisant sur le bitume glacé. Il posa ses doigts sur le cou fin du corps. Le pouls ne battait plus.

- Ils sont tous bon à brûler, soupira-t-il.

Il s'apprêtait à jeter le corps sur un monticule de cadavres quand le visage bougea. Ben surprit suspendit son geste. Les lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser entrer une goulée d'air bien mérité. La lune décida de montrer au jeune homme se qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Le rayon lunaire se posa sur la figure d'une jeune fille qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, des yeux noirs le fixaient. Les cheveux sombres étaient coupés court. Ben releva la tête et jura…

- Merde !

…puis se reprit en glissant une main dans ses cheveux déjà assez désordonnés.

- Bon…Et bien bon retour à la vie.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Tiens…j'étais étendue sur quelque chose de plutôt confortable. Mes yeux s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer un fin rayon de lumière. Je grognais quand je les ouvrais entièrement. La lumière m'aveugla quelques instants. Ma main traîna sur le sol…_le sol ? _

Je me redressais brutalement lâchant une grimace de douleur accompagné d'un gémissement. Je baissais la tête pour regarder mon bras qui était replié contre ma poitrine. Je relevais la tête et laissait mon regard erré sur ce qui m'entourait. C'était une pièce plutôt sombre avec des murs peint en marron foncés mais moi j'étais dans _une cage_.

Je frissonnais en me levant précautionneusement pour éviter de faire souffrir mon pauvre bras. Mes premiers pas se firent hésitants puis avec plus d'assurance.

Soudain les souvenirs de la nuit dernière me revinrent comme un coup de poing en pleine face. Je me retins aux barreaux de la cage.

_Une morsure…Une douleur…Du sang…puis La mort…Des bras puissants…Un homme blond…_

C'en fut trop pour mon estomac qui se retourna au sens propre comme au figuré. Je rependis son contenu sur le sol déjà abîmé par des traces de profondes griffures.

La porte que je n'avais pas vue s'ouvrit sur un homme qui s'empressa de déverrouiller la porte grillagée de la cage. Il s'accroupit près de moi, d'une main il écartait mes cheveux qui me gênaient et de l'autre il frottait mon dos. Une fois que mon estomac fut plus vide que vide je me laissais aller contre le torse de l'homme qui m'avait secouru.

- Merci, chuchotais-je en reprenant lentement mon souffle.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, fit-il.

Sans attendre il me remit debout en me faisant sortir de la cage. Il déposa sur un canapé que je n'avais pas vu aussi. Soudain il porta la main à une poche de son pantalon pour en sortir un téléphone portable. Il répondit m'oubliant presque.

- Chef ? Oui, elle est réveillée…Tu veux que je te la ramène…Oui d'accord mais d'abord il faut qu'elle se débarbouille un petit peu. Elle a vomit une partie de son estomac…Bien Chef…Oui à toute suite.

Il raccrocha et revint vers moi. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Son bras entoura mes épaules et je l'entendis murmurer à mon oreille.

- Je m'appelle Warren.

Il n'attendait pas de réponse et de toute façon je n'avais aucune envie de lui dire. Pour dire vrai je n'avais pas envie de parler.

Nous émergeâmes dans une pièce que je décrétais être la cuisine. Et là sur le plan de travail était assise une jeune fille qui se faisait peloter. Warren se mit faussement en colère.

- Jesse ! Imagine que ce soit ton père qui soit entré à ma place qu'est-ce-que tu aurais fait ?

Jesse étant un nom féminin et masculin, j'attendais de voir qui allait réagir. Ce fut la jeune fille qui se dégagea à regret de l'étreinte de son amoureux.

- Papa travaille et de toute façon ce que je fais ne le regarde pas. Est-ce-que je lui demande où il passe ses nuits moi ? Non donc…

- C'est bon calme toi et va me chercher des vêtements propres, lui ordonna-t-il gentiment.

- Oui chef !

Elle imita le salut militaire et sortit de la cuisine, son copain la regarda en soupirant. Warren lui demanda de me surveiller.

- Bien sûr, grommela-t-il.

- Merci.

Il m'indiqua une chaise puis il disparu derrière une porte. Je restais debout, j'en profitais pour m'approcher de l'évier. J'ouvrais le robinet, l'eau se mit à couler et presque malgré moi mes larmes aussi. Le copain de Jesse s'approcha de moi.

-Ça va ?

-…

Je plongeais ma tête sous le robinet. L'eau était glacée ça faisait du bien. On me tira en brusquement arrière. C'était Jesse.

- Bon Dieu ! Tu aurais pu te tuer en te noyant ou en t'étouffant, me gronda-t-elle. Va te changer dans la pièce d'à côté !

J'avais cinq ans de plus qu'elle pourtant je lui obéis sans dire un mot.

Je regardais la tenue qu'elle m'avait prêtée. Elle était composée d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un tee-shirt orange. Je grimaçais. Cette fille n'avait rien de plus sobre. J'en doutais vu comment elle était sapée.

Une fois changée je retournais dans la cuisine où la séance bécotage avait repris. Warren était de retour.

Il me prit la main et m'entraina dans la pièce où il avait disparu un peu plus tôt. J'avais décidé que cette nouvelle pièce serai le salon.


	3. Chapter 2

Yosh ! Une review, merci, merci beaucoup ! *sors puis revient calmée*

Voilà la suite en espérant que cela vous conviendra

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Il y avait une dizaine de personnes assises ou debout. Quelque chose me disait qu'habituellement ils étaient plus. Ils étaient tous regroupées autour d'un homme. Cet homme dégageait une _odeur animale_ plutôt de _chien_. Je portais une main à mon front pour voir si j'avais de la température. _Une odeur de chien !_

J'étais aussi éclatée intérieurement qu'extérieurement. Une partie des visages masculins se firent compatissant. J'avais les deux mains sur les genoux et étais penchée en avant.

Comme si je vomissais…

L'image me refroidit et je me calmais rapidement.

L'homme imposant s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main.

- Adam Hauptmann.

Je déduisais que c'était son nom. Je dédaignais sa main mais déclinais mon identité.

- Thompson, Skyle Thompson, murmurais-je. Sky pour les intimes.

Je fis semblant de ne pas remarquer les réactions des hommes à l'annonce de mon nom. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si ma mère avait accouché un soir étoilé – et de plaine de lune de surcroît – et avait lâché un « Sky ». Elle prit ça pour un signe et c'est comme ça qu'est né mon patronyme.

- Thompson ?

Question rhétorique.

- Serais-tu de la famille d'une certaine Merce…

- Non !

Je l'avais crié. Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Adam.

- Bien. Je vais te présenté la Meute…

- La Meute ?

- J'avais oublié de te dire que nus sommes des Loups-garous. Tu dis ?

- Rien du tout grommelais-je.

Rien du tout ! Plus rien ne m'étonnais dans ce monde tordu. D'abord les Faes, ensuite les Loups-garous, demain les Vampires tant qu'on y est !

Il me présenta Darryl, son second, et sa compagne Auriele, Warren, qui était homosexuel en couple avec Kyle (voyez la coïncidence) un humain. Honey et son mâle Peter et enfin Ben. Ce Ben m'était familier. Il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu.

Je pivotais vers lui alors qu'Adam parlait encore. Darryl grogna, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on interrompe son boss. Je ne fis pas attention à lui. Posant mes mains sur mes tempes.

Genre télépathe.

Ben me regarda surprit.

- Ça me revient ! M'exclamais-je.

Je le pointais de l'index. Là il devait franchement me prendre pour une folle, même moi je commençais à douter de ma santé mentale.

- J'ai ouvert les yeux dans tes bras, continuais-je.

Adam intervient.

- Alors tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passée hier ?

J'abandonnais le blond pour m'occuper du brun.

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce-qui s'est passée hier ?

Warren me tendit une chaise. Je m'y installais du bout des fesses. Le Chef chercha une lueur d'approbation dans le regard de son second.

- Surtout commence par le commencement, dis-je inutilement.

Adam sourit (il sourit beaucoup ce type, ce n'est pas normal).

- Si je commence par le commencement alors je devrais te raconter comment j'en suis arrivée là…Tu dis ?

- Vous le faites exprès ?

Les deux seules femelles/femmes présentes grondèrent. Ça m'agaçais cette manie de grogner à tout va. Je me retournais vers elle.

- Vous voulez peut-être un os ? Leurs demandais-je. Vous aussi Darryl ?

Une des femelles, Honey je crois, d'approcha de moi et se pencha pour se mettre à mon niveau.

- C'est avec tes os que je vais me curer les dents poulette !

J'agitais une main devant mon nez.

- Pfiou ! Ça pue la chienne mouillée !

Honey fit claquer sa mâchoire au niveau de mon front, son souffle fit voler quelques mèches folles.

Soudain une chaise heurta la mienne et Ben s'y installa. Il sortit un paquet de cigarette.

- Je peux ? Lui demandais-je.

Il me tendit le paquet. Je me servais d'une main tremblante. Ces cigarettes étaient les mêmes que celles que mon père fumait. Ben me l'alluma.

- Merci.

- De rien. Mais tu es sur que tu as l'âge de fumer ?

Il serait mort sur place si mes yeux aurait été une mitraillette. Troué comme un gruyère, il aurait de la concurrence à Bob l'éponge.

- J'ai vingt balais coco.

Je savais que j'avais l'air jeune et même si je n'avais pas l'âge de boire, combien de fois je me suis bourrée la gueule. Que de bon souvenir !

Je remarquais qu'Honey me fixait toujours, ses yeux avaient changé de couleur et je ne saurais dire quelle teinte ils avaient maintenant. Pour m'amuser je lui soufflais dans la figure.

« Une vraie gamine » aurait dit mon père, « Une petite emmerdeuse, oui »aurait répliqué la matrone de notre foyer (ma mère) en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Cette fois-ci, sa mâchoire s'arrêta à un millimètre de mon nez.

- Stop Honey ! ordonna Adam. Et toi Skyle tu écoutes attentivement ce que je vais dire. Je ne me répèterais pas.

Elle obéit à grand peine.

- Ma meute, que voici (d'un geste il engloba la pièce) et d'autres qui ne sont pas présents, occupe un territoire appelé les Tri-Cities. Je suis l'Alpha, ils sont mes sujets. Je suis un des vassaux du Marrok, qui est lui le vrai le chef des Loups-Garous. Je lui obéit comme mes loups m'obéissent, tu suis ?

Nouvelle question rhétorique.

- Son fils, que tu verras plus tard, Samuel Cornic, il vit dans la maison d'à côté, est un loup solitaire c'est-à-dire un loup sans meute. Je passe les détailles et j'arrive à notre histoire commune. Donc ouvre bien tes oreilles je ne me répèterais pas.

Je montrais ma cigarette à Ben. On ne voyait plus que le filtre le reste était composé de cendre.

- Trop forte ! Comment tu fais ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Skyle, gronda Adam. Est-ce-que tu as écou…

- Bien sur que j'écoute. Tu es le chien d'un grand chien et ceux qui sont là sont tes clebs.

Hauptmann soupira tandis que d'un geste il faisait taire les grognements de ses subordonnées.

- Depuis quelques mois, un loup-garou sévit dans les villes sur la côte. Il attire un groupe de personne il s'amuse avec eux pour ensuite les mordre. Au-moment où ces nouveaux loups-garous Changent il les tue. J'ai envoyé une amie et deux de mes loups – dont Ben – pour nettoyer les dégâts. C'est là qu'il t'a retrouvé inconsciente. Laisse-moi finir Ben…

Ce dernier allait l'interrompre. En plus d'être un loup-garou il était voyant !

- Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir en apprenant que tu es devenue Loup-Garou, acheva l' Alpha.

* * *

La suite arrive camardes un peu de patience ;)


	4. Chapter 3

La suite, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fais beaucoup attendre. Je vous laisse lire maintenant ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Je restais bouche bée puis lâchais :

- Quoi ? Un loup-garou !

Je m'affalais sur ma chaise. Une main compatissante me tapoter l'épaule. Je posais mon regard sur la main doré.

- Oh Warren, murmurais-je.

Sa main remonta et glissa dans mes cheveux coupés courts pour faire chier maman. Maman et papa qu'est-ce-que j'allais leur dire ? Je fermais les yeux et cessais de respirer. Je me coupais de tout.

J'étais peut-être couper de tout mais j'entendis quand même Ben crier contre son Alpha.

- Elle était morte quand je l'ai retrouvé ! Morte !

- Calme-toi, lui ordonna Adam.

La main dans mes cheveux se crispa.

- Adam ?

- Qu'est-ce-qu' il y a Warren ?

- Elle a arrêté de respirer…

Je le coupais.

- Ça m'arrive de temps en temps. M'éloigner du monde extérieur. Ça me détend.

Adam trouva là un moyen de casser le délire de Ben.

- Elle faisait de l'apnée.

Je me levais brusquement et m'approchais de la fenêtre. Adam me rejoignis.

- Il te faut une meute. Tu ne pourras pas survivre sans. Rejoins-nous !

Je me tournais vers lui.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir « je montrais son jardin » Je vais prendre l'air.

Il acquiesça. J'ouvrai la fenêtre et l'enjambais.

J'étais dans la rue. Mon élément.

Je m'étirais avec prudence. Je n'allais tout de même pas me froisser un muscle en m'étirant.

Derrière la maison d'Adam, une rivière coulait tranquillement sauf que plus on avançait et plus le courant se faisait plus fort. Il emportait tout ce qui tombait dans l'eau comme les brins d'herbes que j'y balançais.

J'étais un loup-garou. Est-ce-qu' il fallait que je croie les paroles d'Adam ?

Je n'avais aucune preuve que ce qu'il m'avait dit était vrai.

Un gargouillement trancha mes pensées. Je posais une main sur mon ventre. J'avais faim. En tout cas Adam ne m'avait rien expliqué sur le régime alimentaire d'un loup-garou.

Un jogger passait par là. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ses mollets et ses cuisses bien dodues, remontèrent sur sa poitrine que je devinais tendre… Je me concentrant sur son odeur, de la sueur à cause de l'effort, et fermais les yeux. Je les rouvrais et me ramassais sur moi-même pour lui sauter dessus. Je n'avais prévu que Warren me tend un morceau de viande cru.

- Prends-le, m'ordonna-t-il. Sinon tu risques de dévorer ce pauvre type !

- Tu sais la viande crue s'est pas trop mon kiffe et …

Il me pinça le nez me forçant à ouvrir la bouche pour respirer, il y fourra le morceau de viande. Son gout chassa l'odeur de l'homme. Je mastiquais goulument.

Warren sourit.

- Ce soir tu dors chez moi. Demain on t'aura trouvé un logement permanent.

- Tu es gentil, murmurais-je.

Il se mit à rire et me mit debout.

- Je crois que je vais refuser la demande d'Adam, continuais-je.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et j'espère que je vous retrouverais au prochain ^^


	5. Chapter 4

Contente que ça vous plaise ^^ (en même temps c'est fait pour donc si ça n'est la cas je ne peux rien faire pour vous).

Un petit peu de gros mots dans cette partie de la histoiria mais sans plus attendre voilà la fameuse suite !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Warren me regardait super sérieux.

- C'est ton choix Skyle.

Je traversais, avec lui, le jardin d'Adam. Il m'emmena ensuite devant la maison où devais habiter le fils du Marrok. En plus de l'odeur du loup-garou il y en avait une autre que je connaissais et que pourtant je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

La porte s'ouvrit sans que Warren n'ai eu besoin de sonner. Un homme l'air fatigué se tenait sur le seuil.

- Samuel tu as une tête de déterré, ça va ? demanda Warren.

- Ça peut aller, merci de t'en inquiéter Warren

Il me regarda. Ses prunelles dorées brillèrent d'un éclat inquiétant.

- Tu dois être la nouvelle de la meute d'Hauptmann.

- Je ne fais partie de sa meute, le corrigeais-je.

Il sourit amusé, puis s'adressa à Warren en me montrant du doigt.

- Elle ne va pas tarder, vous allez la mettre au courant pour ça ?

Au lieu de m'offusquer que l'on parlait de moi comme un objet je m'occupais d'un chat. Il se frotta à ma jambe droite. Je me baissais et attrapais la bestiole. Elle se lova contre ma poitrine mais le ronron d'une voiture fit qu'elle se débattit pour m'échapper.

La voiture se gara à l'emplacement prévu à cet effet.

Le minou m'échappant, je fus prise par une réflexion. Les chats ça aiment pas les chiens (et les loups-garous doivent être de très gros chiens) alors pourquoi celui là n'avait pas miaulé comme un damné pour m'échapper ?

A méditer sous une cascade.

J'eue la bêtise de lever la tête et de croiser le regard du nouveau venu… Ou plutôt de la nouvelle venue.

- Putain ! Merde ! Désolée ça m'a échappé !

La femme me regarda franchement surprise avant de s'écrier :

- Skyle qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici ? Maman et Curt te cherchent partout ! Et…

Je passais en coup de vent à côté de Mercy. Mais elle m'attrapa par le col du tee-shirt. J'avais l'impression d'être un chiot dans la gueule de sa mère. Je la vis renifler l'air et me mordis la lèvre. Du coin de l'œil je vis son visage se décomposé.

- Ne dis pas un mot, la suppliais-je.

J'étais moi aussi à deux doigts de faire sauter le couvercle de ma marmite.

La moitié de la bande à Adam nous entourait. Je voyais Ben me fixer du genre « dans combien de temps tu vas craquer ». Warren et Samuel se tenaient près à intervenir quand Adam surgissait de sa maison en criant :

- Mercedes Athéna Thompson lâche ta sœur tout de suite !

D'un coup la ressemblance avec ma mère se fit importante. Adam et ma mère étaient la seule et même personne.

Je volais, sans rire, mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol comme si la rage de Mercy avait décuplé sa force.

- Tu m'explique ça Hauptmann ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix gelée.

- Lâche-la d'abord !

- Oui lâche-moi ! Criais-je.

Je croyais que la voix d'Adam la persuaderais mais elle eut l'effet contraire, sa prise sur le col de mon tee-shirt se fit plus forte.

- Toi tu te tais, me gronda-t-elle. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Tu disparais pendant plus d'un mois et quand on te retrouve tu as eu le temps de faire toutes les conneries du monde !

- …

Adam traversa la pelouse et posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Mercy. Situation gênante j'étais entre les deux. Et ma demi-sœur semblait furax, je n'avais qu'une envie : me barrer.

Alors qu'Adam calmait Mercy, Ben me faisait une multitude de signes.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'est-ce-qu'il… Yosh ! J'avais compris. Mes mains étant libres j'attrapais le pull d'Adam et l'attirait à moi. Ma demi-sœur trop étonnée me lâcha. J'en profitais pour m'échapper.

En quelques enjambées, je me cachais derrière Ben. D'un œil prudent le regardais Adam entraîner ma psychopathe de demi-sœur dans sa « casa ».

Warren nous rejoignit.

- Plus sauvage qu'elle tu meurs ! Soupira mon « sauveur ».

Je ne répondis pas. Le second second de la meute glissa un bras autour de ma taille.

- On y va.

- Eh ! Je viens avec vous ! s'exclama Ben.

Le jeune s'installa pépère dans le pickup de Warren. Ce dernier fit un simple geste de la main. Je montais et m'installais à côté du jeune homme. J'étais franchement fatiguée. Je me laissais tomber contre mon voisin et me concentrais sur les battements de son cœur. Il battait de plus en plus vite. Je lui faisait de l'effet, ce fut avec un sourire que je m'endormie.


End file.
